onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
SBS Volume 85
* D''': Dokusha (Reader) * '''O: Oda Chapter 849, Page 24 Q: Hi Odacchi! I've been counting. Ever since that faithful day in volume 10 when Timmy Ueda first stole the SBS title call (which started in volume 4), readers have begun the SBS corner 60 times! (Doom!) I simply cannot believe that they would be shameless enough to steal your glory!! Go on, Oda Sensei. Scream those words as loud as you can today. Say the words, "the SBS has begun!!!" And once again, the reader proudly proclaims, "Start the SBS!!!"—Shokotan Chapter 851, Page 60 D : Heso Oda sensei!! Although the Mink tribe are animals, in Volume 82 the food that was dished out to Luffy contained meat. It's cannibalism, don't you think? It has been bothering me and I am sleeping 5 hours everyday. P.N. Gurumayuki O': Truly, even with 81 volumes meat is still eaten so vigorously (''sfx : mori mori). The answer was there. Carrot says this in 807. The meat comprises of "hippo, lizard, crocodile and frog". And etc. As the Mink Tribe are born hairy, they do not eat hairy animals but eat meat of fowl and amphibians that do not possess hair. '''D: This Nami character figure I bought, where should I decorate it? P.N. Captain Nobuo O''': I don't know!! '''D: Odacchi...I will start this SBS. ........I mean, it has already started. ''' '''O: What the...!! D: Odacchi! The Pudding-chan who appeared in chapter 850 had a third eye on her forehead!! Having said that, is the girl who appeared in chapter 651 Pudding-chan? It's clear that it is, isn't it! P.N. Resident of Newkama Land O''': That's right! Nitro was also there. Chapter 852, Page 78 '''D: Why don't Sanji's eyes turn into hearts when he is talking with Reiju? O''': That's how it is with brothers and sisters, right? I used to get in numerous fights with my elder sister when I was a kid. It would be weird if Sanji turns his eyes into hearts to talk with Reiju. '''D: Who is the fastest crewmate when they run a 50-meter race? O': It's hard to answer.. # Brook # Sanji # Luffy # Chopper # Zoro # Usopp # Nami # Robin # Franky. *Brook is fast since his body weight is light. *Chopper would be ranked higher if he used Walk Point. (another translation: Chopper is ranked high because he can use Walk Point.) *Zoro would be ranked higher in the shorter distance race since he would not run off the track. *Franky is ranked low since he is heavy. '''D: Why does Big Mom call herself "Ore" (おれ) despite her being female? ' '''O: I've heard that both males and females sometimes called themselves "Ore" long ago. Even now, it is commonly used in some areas in Japan. Chapter 853, Page 96 D: How can I become a editor in Jump? Did editors graduate from famous colleges? ''' '''O: I can feel your seriousness. It's true that Shueisha has many highly educated editors, but most of them are perverts. You have a possibility to enter Shueisha if you graduate from a four‐year college. I hope you will become a ONE PIECE editor without becoming a pervert in the future. D: The 2nd division commander before Ace is me. O''': You're kidding!! Chapter 854, Page 114 '''D: If Doflamingo took off his glasses, what would he look like? O': Another pair of glasses instantly appears under the glasses. Chapter 855, Page 132 '''D: Hello, Oda Sensei! My birthday is October 11. There were no characters on my birthday so far, so I came up with an idea! 10/11 could be ''ichi (1) ban oo (0) kii wan-wan (1 1 ), meaning "the biggest doggy"! That could be the birthday for Duke Dogstorm, King of the Day of the Mokomo Dukedom!! O: What?! You want to decide it just like that?! Okay. Birthday: Vinsmoke Sola (July 9) Pandaman (February 29) Chapter 856, Page 150 D: You said Zoro doesn't eat ice in the previous SBS, but he ate it in chapter 701. O''': Maybe the person in chapter 701 is not Zoro... '''D: There are some characters who resemble Opera in chapter 845. O''': Big Mom is 68 years old now. She was (has been) giving birth to babies every year about for 42 years. Opera was born as quintuplets. Opera (5th son) Counter (6th son) Cadenza (7th son) Cabaletta (8th son) Gala (9th son) The highest record of Big Mom's multiple births is decuplets (10) children at one time. The children are now 18 years old. '''D: In the corner of page 58 of volume 83, is Nami wearing armor? Is that just a sign of how much she fears an Emperor of the Sea? And the way she takes it off in an instant is super impressive!! O: Uh, that was her gear from fighting the sea ants the night before. She changed because they reached the island. And now, we're out of time! See you in the SBS next volume!! Credits Site Navigation fr:SBS Tome 85